


TAKE ALL OF ME

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Don't say that, Crowley," he warned, slightly irritated that Crowley would think about attempting suicide because of him."It's true. For Satan's sake, what's the point of eternity if you aren't there with me?"





	TAKE ALL OF ME

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short piece I wrote. Song suggestion is Skylar Grey - Everything I Need.

"Just fucking take it!" Crowley shouted. 

"Take what?" Aziraphale asked, extremely confused. 

"Take it! My heart! Everything!" He seethed through his teeth. It was intended to come out angry, but he just shouted broken. "Go on, Angel. Take all of me. Break me. Throw me into a lake of Holy Water. I don't care. I don't fucking care about anything. Armageddon is a huge fucking mess. I don't want to save the world if you aren't going to be in it ...with me. If you don't want me in your life. I'd rather die." 

"Don't say that, Crowley," he warned, slightly irritated that Crowley would think about attempting suicide because of him. 

"It's true. For Satan's sake, what's the point of eternity if you aren't there with me?" 

"You're drunk. I suggest you sober up." 

Aziraphale remained adamant in ignoring Crowley's advances for 6000 years and the demon had freaking had it. 

"NO! I'm not going to. Not unless you admit it."

Aziraphale sighed. "Admit what?" 

"That you love me."

Aziraphale darted his eyes to Crowley. His snake eyes with a palette of green and browns blending with ochre and sunflower yellows. You could see the emotions oozing out of him, pouring into Aziraphale with such intensity he visibly shuddered. 

He averted his eyes and mumbled an answer. "I do." 

"What was that?" Crowley asked, cupping his ear. 

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Crowley, you know I love you!"

"Not like that. Not like you love your books and your bowties and your neatly kept shelves and indulges of mortal 5 course meals and delicious bottles of wine. Not like God loves all the animals great and small. Like really love me. IN love with me! Maybe don't love me in a romantic human sort of way uhh they don't really know what the hell that is. No real concept of forever. Empty promises. But the one like Plato told us about that time! Spiritual platonic ascent or something? That Divine Love, the one where your souls love each other, that two souls are bound to each other and escape their human forms to join as one for eternity? That REAL LOVE. Ya know?" 

Aziraphale stared at him in wonder. He didn't think Crowley was listening to Plato's speech. He swallowed down the hard lump in his throat, struggling to find his voice, chest swelling up with emotion. 

"Do you remember what Plato said about the Greek God Zeus? And how he created that four arms and four legged human with two heads?" 

Crowley nodded. "Yeah, that bit was a bit lost to me. Didn't really get what he was saying." 

"Because you were imagining yourself with two heads and four arms and legs? smiled Aziraphale. 

Crowley let out a laugh. "You know me too well, angel." 

"Anyway if you listened you would have heard Plato go to say that Zeus came to despise the humans and to punish them he split them into two halves. He tore the other part of themselves away, condemning every human to search across the universe for the other part of their whole." 

"Well that's just cruel," Crowley muttered. "Omnipotent bastard." 

"Why I am telling you this," said Aziraphale softly, "is that you and I are opposites. Black and white. Heaven and Hell. Angel and demon. Oil and water, never the two shall meet." 

"I don't get what point you're trying to make here," Crowley rushed, dreading the sting of rejection yet again. 

"My point is...We are the same as well. We are entirely different yet similar. There are parts of you in me and parts of me in you. I am not a particular good angel and you are actually a rather kind demon. There is an angel in you, Crowley and there is a devil in me. Like Ying and Yang. As you said before when we were together. 'We cancel each other out'. I came to realise that that isn't true. We balance each other out." 

Aziraphale groaned in annoyance at hearing himself speak. "You probably think I am not making any sense." 

"I got it," Crowley whispered. "You love me." 

"I do," Aziraphale confirmed. "I love you as a part of my being. I need you like an extension of myself. I have always loved the pleasures of your company. I feel satisfied. You understand me."

Crowley grinned. "What a lovely reenactment of Wuthering Heights!"

Aziraphale scowled playfully. "Oh, you wiley old serpent."

Crowley closed the space between them and fell into his embrace. He nuzzled into his neck and whispered into his ear. 

"Whatever our souls are made out of his and mine are the same." 

Aziraphale pushed Crowley back by his shoulders to look at him with wide eyes. "You read my book?"

Crowley licked his lips in satisfaction. "As a matter of fact I did. I especially loved the part you highlighted: he's not a comfort to me anymore than I am a comfort to myself but as my own being." 

"That was the original manuscript, you know," Aziraphale said, acting smug. 

Crowley met his eye seriously. "I am you and you are me." 

Aziraphale's eyes brimmed with tears. "We are one."


End file.
